Tower of Void
The Tower of Void is a minigame which requires 5 players. All 5 players must be in a clan before starting the minigame. The minigame can be started by talking to any of the Void Knights. To start the minigame, all 5 players must have completed The Void Stares Back quest, must have a combat level of at least 110 and must have 1 empty slot in their backpack. If there are more than 5 people in the clan then only the 5 strongest players with the requirements will be teleported to the waiting room (but the clan leader will always be teleported). Players in the clan that are not within 6 blocks of the leader will not be counted as part of the team members. Waiting room If all 5 players have the reuirements to start the minigame, then they will be placed in a waiting room which has an Altar, a Summoning obelisk and a bank. All 5 players have 3 mins in the waiting room to get all the supplies they need, or if they are already ready they can click on the portal which leads them to the first floor of the tower. All players that are taking part will be in the waiting room, but when a team is teleported to the tower, they will be the only ones there. So each individual team goes to a different tower. when the players enter the tower they will each receive a Healing vial. How to play When inside the first floor, players will immediately be attacked by all the monsters that are within attacking range to them, so the area is a multiple target area in which multiple enemies will attack the players. The aim of the game is to kill all monsters in each floor before being able to advance to the next floor. The enemies in the first floor will be quite easy considering all the team members have a combat level of 110+. But players should still be aware that these monsters can be very dangerous in large groups. If a player dies then they will fall to the ground and be unable to move and the monsters chasing that player will automatically hunt another player. The dead player will need to be revived by the other players with one of the healing vials that were given to them at the start. If all players have used their healing vials, then they must make sure no-one else dies or the minigame ends(Warning: the player that dies after all healing vials are used WILL LOSE HIS ITEMS). Each floor has a yellow portal(from which the players are teleported from) and a blue portal which takes players to the next floor(this can only be used after all monsters in the current floor are defeated). There is also a green portal which is only located on floor 2. This portal teleports the team to floor 4 and skips floor 3. But, the portal requires 97 Agility to use. If one team member has 97 agility then all players will be teleported to floor 4 with him, so not all players require 97 agility to use the portal. Just like the blue portal, all monsters in the room must be defeated before using this portal. Every time a player moves to the next floor, their prayer will be restored along with their summoning points, but the players summoning creature will automatically be dismissed and any temporary boosts the player has will disappear. So it is required to bring multiple summoning pouches and extra boosts(eg. potions). If a player brings a beast of burden with them, then the items held by the BoB will automatically be dropped in the next floor, so a player has to pick up the items he needs from the ground in the next room. Strategies Floor 1 This floor contains 12 Torchers (with combat levels 67 and 79) , 11 Ravagers (with combat levels 71 and 89) and 13 Defilers (with combat levels 66 and 67). 36 monsters in total which may be the lowest leveled monsters in the minigame but can still be dangerous in large numbers. Floor 2 This floor contains 13 shifters (with a combat level of 90), 14 Spinners (with a combat level of 92), 12 Splatter (with a combat level of 54) and 10 Brawlers (with a combat level of 101). That's 49 monsters in total on this floor. This time there's more monsters and they're even stronger. The floor also contains an extra portal which takes the player to the fourth floor (skipping the third floor). The player that uses the portal needs to have an agility level 97. Floor 3 The third floor (and other floors after) contains new monsters which can only be found in the minigame. It contains 9 Corrupted torchers (with a combat level of 120) and 10 Corrupted shifters (with a combat level of 130). 19 monsters in total. The monsters on this floor are a lot harder than those from before and each of these monsters can poison the player. Although there's a decrease in the number of monsters on this floor, this floor is still considerably harder since each of these monsters are 3 times as strong as the ones before. But, this floor can be skipped if a player uses the green portal in the previous floor. Floor 4 The fourth floor contains 11 Corrupted brawlers (with a combat level of 175) and 8 Corrupted splatters (with a combat level of 88). 19 monsters in total. Just like with ordinary brawlers, players cannot go through corrupted brawlers, so players can be trapped by the brawlers and unless they can kill one of the brawlers, they'll be unable to run. Also splatters may be easier to kill, but when they're killed they'll explode doing 500 damage to any players within a 1 block range of them. The monsters on this floor can also poison player with even more poison damage and can poison players more often than the corrupted monsters before it Floor 5 This floor is the only SINGLE-COMBAT room in the tower. The floor contain 5 Corrupted beasts (with a combat level of 320). The corrupted beasts are extremely strong monsters which can easily hit constant 300's on a player and they use all three three combat styles. Each beast will go after each one of the players in the team, so this floor is more about each individuals strength rather than the teams strength. If a player is dead then he must be revived immediately. As with all other corrupted monsters, the corrupted beast is able to poison players. Floor 6 This is the final floor of the tower and is the most difficult of all. It contains only one monster... The Void dragon. All players must work effectively as a team to defeat the beast, any small mistake could lead to all players dying. The dragon does not use dragonbreath, but instead has a special ability called void splash which lowers all of the players stats to 5 (except Constitution), so players must bring extra super restores to restore their stats quickly. If players are successful in killing the dragon, then the player who inflicted the most damage will receive the Void shield as a drop. Which blocks against dragonfire and void splash. Map File:Tower_of_void_map.png|center # LEGEND rect 32 116 111 137 Torcher rect 31 136 110 157 Ravager rect 32 156 111 174 Defiler rect 33 174 109 193 Shifter rect 31 192 110 210 Spinner rect 32 208 118 226 Splatter rect 32 225 112 246 Brawler rect 156 112 259 135 Corrupted torcher rect 157 134 260 153 Corrupted shifter rect 159 153 262 172 Corrupted brawler rect 158 169 268 191 Corrupted splatter rect 289 115 439 137 Corrupted beast rect 290 137 407 155 Void dragon rect 24 276 42 297 Torcher rect 20 299 38 320 Ravager rect 45 286 63 307 Defiler rect 125 272 144 295 Brawler rect 138 295 160 317 Splatter rect 130 319 152 341 Spinner rect 110 299 132 321 Shifter rect 219 279 241 301 Corrupted torcher rect 205 305 227 327 Corrupted shifter rect 310 278 332 300 Corrupted brawler rect 292 303 314 325 Corrupted splatter rect 379 294 401 316 Corrupted beast rect 440 294 462 314 Void dragon desc none Rewards After a team of players finish a floor they all receive a reward which is automatically added to their inventory (if players have no space in their inventory then the reward is automatically transferred to their bank). The further players get in the tower the better the rewards they receive. If players use the shortcut to skip floor 3 then they will miss the chance of receiving the rewards from floor 3. The table below shows the rewards for beating each floor. Category:Minigames